The opportunity to utilize wireless features is ever increasing as cellular transceivers are being transformed into entertainment as well as communication platforms. One such cellular transceiver is a wireless feature included within wireless vehicle communication and networking services for a mobile vehicle. Another such cellular transceiver includes capabilities to receive satellite broadcasts, such as, for example Global Positioning System (GPS) signals and satellite radio signals.
Typically, wireless systems within mobile vehicles (e.g., telematics units) provide voice communication. These wireless systems have also been utilized to update systems within telematics units such as, for example, radio station presets. Recently, additions have included the ability to provide positioning information and extra entertainment via the use of satellite reception capabilities.
Cellular transceivers operate within communication systems such as, for example, a telematics unit within a mobile vehicle operating within a mobile vehicle communication system (MVCS). Cellular transceivers operating within communication systems can receive large amounts of electromagnetic traffic including, but not limited to, wireless communications, GPS signals, satellite signals, and the like. Unfortunately, while telematics units within mobile vehicles are beneficial to the user, there is a need to organize and present important information to the user in a timely manner.
The present invention advances the state of the art in cellular transceivers.